1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a method of recognizing multi-gaze and an apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a scroll of a visual content displayed in a display device using a plurality of gazes and a multi-gaze recognition device therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a touch screen technology has been developed, importance of a user-friendly user interface technology using the touch screen technology in such a display device as a cellular phone, a tablet PC, a digital television, and the like is rapidly growing. This aims for not a simple design change but optimization of user convenience and has brought various application developments based on convenience of a touch screen input.
Recently, technologies for controlling operation of a display device based on such various senses as a sense of vision, a sense of hearing and the like of a user have the spotlight as well as a technology using a sense of touch of a user. In case of controlling a display device using various senses of a user, more user-friendly user interface can be provided.
In particular, in case of a technology based on a sense of vision, since a display device can be controlled by a user in a manner of actively reflecting a service condition of the display device, user convenience can be maximized.